Always True To Me
by LyG4ever
Summary: Songfic. They threesome meet again. Did Miranda finally moved on? FINISHED. Better than it sounds, I hope Previously called 'Crushed'
1. You Wish

**AN: Okay, one last thing before I leave... This is part one of three, and I think you (Cka3ka-13) will like it. See ya! **

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. The song 'You Wish' belongs to Lalaine._  
_  
_  
_Chapter 1. You Wish  
_  
"You wake up one day and everything changes"  
_Okay, I just had the most weirdo dream ever… I dreamt about him.

_"You cross a line and there's no turning back"  
_We were together… we kissed and I was happy…

_"You're caught between the love and the danger"  
_But it can't be! That's just… wrong!

_"It's hard to leave a heart so open up to that"  
_I can't love him… I just can't.

_"You wish"  
_I looked outside from my window, thinking about him.

"Every time a star falls from the sky"  
He is cute, kind, intelligent, funny…

_"You wish"  
_But… I'm his best friend.

"That he'd feel the way you feel inside"  
He would never, ever, like me back…

_"You hope and you pray"  
_What am I talking about? I don't like him.

"Keep it all locked away"  
I don't like my best friend. I can't like Gordo.

_"As you see yourself lost in his kiss"  
_Gordo's hair… Gordo's eyes… Gordo's lips…

"You wish"  
Ew! Stop that! He's my friend!

_"You think you know just how to read him"  
_Why would he even notice me? She's prettier.

_"And then he throws you right off track"  
_"Hey. Digital Bean in 10," his voice said. "Just us"

_"And all you know is how much you need him"  
_"Just us?" I whispered, my heart jumping.

_"Time will tell you where his heart is really at"  
_"Just us," he repeated. "See ya"

_"You wish"  
_I ran to my wardrobe and threw a jean mini-skirt to my bed.

"Every time a star falls from the sky"  
White shirt? Nope, too retro.

_"You wish"  
_Silver tube top. Shows off my curves and flat stomach.

"That he'd feel the way you feel inside"  
Silver hairlights and nails and… I'm running late.

_"You hope and you pray"  
_Black heels and I'm ready to go!

"Keep it all locked away"  
"Hey, it's me again… sorry, I can't make it. We'll see tonight anyway. Bye!" his voice said in the machine.

_"As you see yourself lost in his kiss"  
_Her Sweet 16. It's ok, we'll talk later…

"You wish"  
I hope so…

* * *

_"Late at night"  
_"Hey, Gordo" he looked up, then at the lake. 

"_You wonder what he's thinking of"  
_"You okay?" I asked. He nodded.

_"It's killing you"  
_I sat next to him and he grabbed one of my hands.

_"And all that's true"  
_"I'm not sure… I need to tell you something…" I looked at our hands and nodded.

_"Is you're falling deeper in love"  
_I looked at his baby-blue eyes, expecting.

_"You wish"  
_He looked at the moon reflected on the lake.

"Everytime a star falls from the sky"  
"Just tell me. You can count on me for anything"

_"You wish"  
_"Anything?" he whispered. I smiled.

"That he'd feel the way you feel inside"  
"Anything," I repeated. "Except male troubles" he smiled.

_"You hope and you pray"  
_We locked eyes for less than a second.

"Keep it all locked away"  
"I-It's not easy to explain…" I looked at him.

_"As you see yourself lost in his kiss"  
_"Gordo?" he looked at me. "It's okay" he nodded.  
_  
"You wish"  
_"I'm in love," he blurted out. My eyes sparkled.

_"Everytime a star falls from the sky"  
_"And I wanted to know if you were cool with it"

_"You wish"  
_"Me? Why?" he looked me in the eyes, then at the party.

"That he'd feel the way you feel inside"  
"Yay. I'm totally cool with that," I lied. 'Yeah, I'm totally cool with you and our best friend.

_"You hope and you pray"  
_He smiled, squeezed my hand and left. I got up.

"Keep it all locked away"  
I burst off crying quietly, crossing my arms to protect myself.

_"As you see yourself lost in his kiss"  
_"Randa? You okay?" her voice made me jump. I wiped my tears.

"You wish"  
"Yep. I'm fine, Lizzie. Let's go" she grabbed my arm and we went back to her party.

End of chapter.


	2. I'm Not That Girl

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. The song 'I'm Not That Girl' belongs to Idina Menzel. **

**Chapter 2. I'm Not That Girl**

_"Hands touch"  
_"David Zephyr Gordon!" he went upstage and smiled at us.

_"Eyes meet"  
_He looked at me for less than a second, then fixed his eyes in Lizzie's radiant smile.

_"Sudden silence"  
_"-Kessler!" I can't believe he didn't tell her yet.

_"Sudden heat"  
_"Elizabeth Brooke McGuire!" She showed her perfect smile and went up.

_"Hearts leap"  
_I caught him staring at her while she hugged Mr. Dig and they called Parker McKenzie up.  
_  
"In a giddy world"  
_His eyes were filled with love.

_"He could be that boy"  
_I sighed loudly; Kate followed my gaze and snorted.

_"But I'm not that girl"  
_"In your dreams, Sanchez!" she said.

_"Don't dream"  
_I felt tears forming down my throat again and glared Kate.

_"Too far"  
_She was right, obviously.

_"Don't lose sight of"  
_Why would he want me over her?

_"Who you are"  
_I'm just plain Miranda Sanchez. She has everything.

_"Don't remember"  
_"Miranda Isabella Sanchez!"

_"That rush of joy"  
_He smiled at me as I walked next to him.

_"He could be that boy"  
_I closed my eyes sadly.

_"But I'm not that girl"  
_I know it didn't mean anything.

_"Every so often we long to steal"  
_I glanced at his direction again, him and Lizzie were whispering.

_"To the land of what might have been"  
_I tried to imagine I was she, I was the one that made his eyes glow like that.

_"But that doesn't soften the ache we feel"  
_That I'm the one he's in love with.

_"When reality sets back in"  
_"Katharine Sanders!" I sighed and went back to my seat.

* * *

_"Blithe smile"  
_Lizzie was giggling with Gordo and Ethan, oblivious of her best friend's state. 

_"Lithe limb"  
_Miranda hid her face with her hands, crying.

_"She is winsome"  
_Gordo kept making jokes, just for making Lizzie giggle.

_"She wins him"  
_She gave him a little peck in the cheek.

_"Gold hair"  
_He stroke her shiny blonde locks while she talked to Veruca.

_"With a gentle curl"  
_He twirled it around his finger; Lizzie turned and smiled at him.

_"That's the girl he chose"  
_Gordo walked to Miranda and sat next to her. "What's wrong, Randy?"

_"And heaven knows"  
_"I'm not her. That's what's wrong," she replied.

_"I'm not that girl"  
_He looked at her, shocked. "Randy, you know I really love you as a friend… you also know who my heart belongs to… I can only wish you to-" she cut him.

_"Don't wish"  
_"Don't Gordo," she pouted.

_"Don't start"  
_"Don't say anything"

_"Wishing only wounds the heart"  
_"That'll just hurt me more…" she said.

_"I wasn't born for the rose and pearl"  
_"But…" he started.

_"There's a girl I know"  
_"Just… go make her happy," Miranda said.

_"He loves her so"  
_"She deserves you…" she whispered. He left slowly.

_"I'm not that girl"  
_Miranda broke down again.

End of chapter.

**AN: Okay, I'm having troubles with Chapter 3… I know what I wanna do, I just don't know how! Lol, I'm desperate… Maybe the format will be different, instead of all the song I'll write more about the story and add the song… I dunno! **

Cka3ka-13: I knew you would like it! It's more like the kinda fics you write (a little)… Thanx a lot 4 your support!  
Cami: Thanx! I wasn't sure if anyone would like it, so…

**  
AN2: It might take a while for me to update the next chapter, so… be patient! Don't kill me! **

I'll start 9th grade tomorrow! Yay!


	3. Crushed

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. The song 'Crushed' belongs to the Beu Sisters.**

_"Always thought someday you would notice me"  
_23 years old Miranda Sanchez smiled weakly at her best friend David Gordon as he waited.

_"More than friends you would see me differently"  
_He smiled back, nervous, then everybody turned to the door. His eyes filled with love.

_"Then I heard you're so in love with her"  
_Lizzie McGuire walked down the aisle. She looked radiant; her blonde hair looked like gold and her face was all shiny. Her white wedding dress fit her perfectly.

_"And now where am I"  
_Miranda wiped a lonely tear with the back of her hand. She was still in love with the most amazing man she had ever known.

_"I'm crushed so crushed"  
_She remembered that day when Lizzie had shown her the ring.

_"'Cause I always thought that it would be the two of us"  
_Her heart broke that day. She pretended to be happy for her best friend's happiness.

_"And I'm dying inside"  
_She watched as their eyes locked. He was happiest than ever.

_"Every time I see you walking hand in hand"  
_They held hands and looked at the priest.

_"It just makes me cry my tears don't seem to dry"  
_A few more tears fell from her face. She just couldn't watch it.

_"And that's why, I'm crushed"  
_"We are all here to celebrate the union of David Zephyr Gordon and Elizabeth Brooke McGuire..."

_"Used to be couldn't wait to talk to me"  
_She remembered the day when they all went to college. She had gotten into UCLA, he into Harvard and Lizzie into NYU.

_"You would share your secrets you would"  
_They talked a lot over the phone, but it wasn't the same.

_"Share your dreams you would tell me everything"  
_She knew they would get together soon.

_"Oh if I could only hold you now"  
_"Do you, Elizabeth Brooke McGuire, take..."

_"Now it's her who gets to be your girl"  
_"I do!" Lizzie cheered. Some people laughed and Gordo smiled at her.

_"And kiss your lips"  
_"You may kiss the bride" They kissed as everybody clapped. When they pulled apart, Lizzie smiled at Miranda.

_"I'm crushed so crushed"  
_Much to Miranda's surprise, the newlyweds went over her and the threesome hugged.

_"'Cause I always thought that it would be the two of us"  
_She closed her eyes, pretendingshe was the bride.

_"And I'm dying inside"  
_They both smiled at her and she smiled back.

_"Every time I see you walking hand in hand"  
_Gordo grabbedLizzie's hand and led her out of the church.

_"It just makes me cry my tears don't seem to dry"  
_Miranda fell on her knees and cried.

_"And that's why, I'm crushed"  
_Recomposing a little, she got up and walked to see them leaving.

_"I was getting up the nerve to finally tell you all the things I feel for you"  
_She remembered on time when she had gone to visit him at Harvard.

_"Now everything is wrong the chance is gone"  
_She had seen them together in his room by the window.

_"She's come along and ripped my dreams in two"  
_She had seen him knelt down and Lizzie smiling through tears.

_"And I'm..."  
_She walked outside just in time to see Lizzie throwing her bouquet.

_"I'm crushed so crushed"  
_It fell on Miranda's hands, and she looked at it, surprised.

_"'Cause I always thought that it would be the two of us"  
_Lizzie smiled and winked at her friend.

_"And I'm dying inside"  
_Miranda found the strength to wave at them.

_"Every time I see you walking hand in hand"  
_Gordo, standing next to Lizzie, grabbed her hand again (never wanting to let her go).

_"It just makes me cry my tears don't seem to dry"  
_They waved at their best friend. Lizzie cried a little and he hugged her.

_"And that's why, I'm crushed."  
_Miranda watched as the white limo drove away, and let the bouquet fall to the floor.  
'I'm not ready yet,' she thought.

The End... is it?

**AN: Yeah, I know... Hate me!**

**I'm sorry, but I truly love LG!**

**I think I'll write another chapter (4th and last) just to show Randa is ok.**

**Thanx to all!**

**LizzieyGordo4ever.  
AN2: The last chapter is already griten and in my pc!  
It depends on your reviews! **

Cka3ka-13: Thanx a lot! I know you've been waiting so long for this… hope I don't disappoint you!  
Hotchic12: I didn't mean to make Lizzie look bad, it was just like she didn't realize Miranda was crying. Anyway, thanx!  
Palm Tree 101: Thanx so much!  
Actually, I haven't watched 'Wicked'. I found 'I'm Not That Girl' in a story here in Fan Fiction… so sad they didn't finish it…


	4. True To Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. The song 'True To Me' belongs to Lalaine.**

24 years old Miranda Sanchez sat in front of the mic in a full pub. She smiled nervously and looked at the door, waiting for them.

_"I never believed in the word lonely  
__Even when I found myself all alone  
__I never needed someone else to want me  
__To make me feel wanted  
__Cause deep inside I've always known" _She paused a little and looked again. They weren't there yet.

_"Who I am  
__All I am is"_ She heard the door opening and watched her two best friends coming in. She smiled and they smiled back.

_"True to me  
__Faithfully  
__In a world where lies can let you down  
__I pick myself up off the ground  
__'Cause I'm true to me  
__Honestly  
__I've wrestled with conformity  
__And all that I can be is true to me" _She remembered their wedding and the decision she had made that night. She wouldn't let that affect her.

_"I always believed what people told me  
__Everyone tells you what you want to hear  
__I always thought that someone else would save me  
__But you can only save yourself  
__And nothing's ever been so clear  
__Like an open road  
__I call my own" _Somehow, she found moving on easier than she thought it would be. She started to feel happy for Lizzie, glad that her best friend was with such a great man.

_"True to me  
__Faithfully  
__In a world where lies can let you down  
__I pick myself up off the ground  
__'Cause I'm true to me  
__Honestly  
__I've wrestled with conformity  
__And all that I can be is true to me" _She sang the chorus again and watched as Lizzie's eyes filled with tears. Lizzie had always said singing was Miranda's gift.

_"And it feels like  
__The sun is here  
__The sky is clear  
__And there's nothing but the smell of the rain  
__That's come and gone" _Lizzie closed her eyes and Miranda watched as Gordo kissed his hand and led it to her belly.

_"True to me  
__Faithfully  
__In a world where lies can let you down  
__I pick myself up off the ground  
__'Cause I'm true to me  
__Honestly  
__I've wrestled with conformity  
__And all that I can be is true to me" _Miranda finished and lots of claps came through the whole room. She made a vow and ran to her friends. They hugged and Miranda inspected her friend's belly. Lizzie smiled and nodded.

"Miranda is going to be born a week after Gordo's birthday and a week before mine," she said. Miranda stared at her.

"Isn't that... my birthday?" she asked. They nodded and the girls hugged again. Miranda felt someone tapping her back and turned around, smiling. "Guys, this is my fiancé" Gordo looked at the guy who was smiling brightly at them, let out a small gasp and they hugged. "I think you know him"

"Ew! That's so sick!" Lizzie joked, hugging her little brother. "I can't believe you didn't tell me!"

"Well, you kept baby Miranda for yourselves too!" Matt replied. "How was Rome for a long Honey Moon?" Lizzie and Gordo smiled. "It was really long" they nodded.

"Let's go some place calmer so we can talk," Gordo said, grabbing Lizzie's hand again.

"I can see you're still as protective, Mr. Gordon," Miranda joked, as she linked arms with Matt much to a couple of girls anger.

"I can say the same about you, future Mrs. McGuire," Gordo joked back. They smiled at each other and the group walked out of the Digital Bean talking and joking together.

The End.

**AN: Well, there ya go! A happy ending for Miranda, finally!**

Cka3ka-13: Well, I came back! Hope this pleases you!  
Hotchic12: Yay, I'm glad they're together too!  
Gordofanatic8: I think the same! Thanx a lot for your reviews!

AN2: By the way, my computer totally crashed. It died. I don't know if I can update Metamorphosis Part II for a while, and I have lots of tests coming at school...  
Lots of love,  
LizzieyGordo4ever.


End file.
